


[Podfic] You Are My Lucky Star by romanticalgirl

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [6]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Are My Lucky Star by romanticalgirl read aloud.  A Bandom Hollywood AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Are My Lucky Star by romanticalgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are My Lucky Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985398) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> Recorded for akamine_chan; I could not ask for a better, more supportive and awesome co-mod! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to romanticalgirl for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you_are_my_lucky_star.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:10 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you_are_my_lucky_star-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 9.0 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you_are_my_lucky_star-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
